Head Up Display (HUD) utilizes light reflection to project important information to, for example, outside the windshield glass. The windshield glass is partially transparent and partially reflective, i.e., a transflective mirror. When viewers, e.g. driver and/or passengers, look forward through the windshield, they are able to see an outside scene and information displayed on the HUD at the same time. Thus, the driver or the passengers are able to get the important information with their heads positioned “up” and looking forward, instead of looking down to lower instruments.
However, a conventional HUD often generated two-dimensional (2D) images, not 3D images. The disclosed 3D display module, 3D display system and 3D display method are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.